pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Venusaur
/ |dexcekalos=082 |dexevolution=003 |evofrom=Ivysaur |evointo=Mega Venusaur |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |imheight=6'07" |metheight=2.0 m |imweight=220.5 lbs. |metweight=100.0 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |body=08 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |evo= |2-name=Mega Venusaur |2-jname=フシギバナ Fushigibana |2-ndex=003M |2-ndexprev=Ivysaur |2-ndexnext=Charmander |2-dexkanto=003 |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexcekalos=082 |2-evofrom=Venusaur |2-gen=Generation VI |2-species=Seed Pokémon |2-type=Grass |2-type2=Poison |2-imheight=7'10" |2-metheight=2.4 m |2-imweight=342.8 lbs. |2-metweight=155.5 kg |2-ability=Thick Fat |2-color=Green |2-male=87.5 |2-body=08 |2-egg1=Grass |2-egg2=Monster |2-evo= }} is a / -type Pokémon. It is the mascot for Pokémon Green and Pokémon LeafGreen and the final form of Bulbasaur. Biology Physiology Venusaur is a large, dinosaur-like Pokémon that is somewhat similar in appearance to its pre-evolved forms, Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Its skin still retains a light turquoise color, but it no longer has the spots, and it appears more rough and scaly, with bumps here and there. The former bulb on its back has now fully bloomed into a gigantic flower and its ears have lightened up as well. Female Venusaur are slightly different because they have a seed on their back, which shows that it can give birth to a new Bulbasaur. Gender differences Female Venusaur have bulbs sticking out of the tops of their flowers. Characteristics Venusaur absorbs sunlight to gain energy and to feed its flower, located on its back. After gaining a certain amount of sunlight, the flower will release a sweet aroma said to soothe the emotions of people. Additionally, after a rainy day, the smell of the flower's aroma grows stronger, attracting other Pokémon. Evolution Venusaur evolves from Ivysaur at level 32. It can mega evolve into Mega Venusaur using the Venusaurite. Game data Locations Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Venusaur= |-| Mega Venusaur= Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution sprites Appearances In the anime *Venusaur (IL051) *Battle Park owner's Venusaur *Bruteroot *Corey's Venusaur (MS020) *Drake's Venusaur *Venusaur (AG073) *Jeremy's Venusaur *May's Venusaur *Mr. Gan Gogh's Venusaur *Nihei's Venusaur *Spenser's Venusaur *Trainer's Venusaur *Professor Kukui's Venusaur In the manga *Bill's Venusaur *Gary's Venusaur *Manabu's Venusaur *Saur In other games In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Venusaur is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from the Poké Ball item. When freed, it uses the move Earthquake, a -type move. It covers a lot of ground and launches opponents with great vertical knockback. Trivia *Venusaur, Meganium, and Torterra are similar in form and shape. However, they have different appearances and Venusaur has a giant flower, while Meganium has giant petals, and Torterra has a giant tree. *The flower on Venusaur's back might be a rafflesia flower. *Venusaur is the first fully evolved Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Mega Venusaur has the highest base stat total of all -type Pokémon (625). Etymology Venusaur is a combination of 'Venus fly trap' and 'Dinosaur'. Origin Venusaur was confirmed to be based on frogs by Ken Sugimori, in a Japanese interview that was discussing the Pokémon franchise in general. When asked to describe the basis of the design behind the Bulbasaur line, Sugimori had stated that it was "a creature that is something like a frog." In another interview, Sugimori described the origin and the basic themes of the original starter Pokémon: "The experience of keeping small animals such as frogs (Bulbasaur), lizards (Charmander), and baby turtles (Squirtle) as pets gives the game a sense of reality and makes it easier to get into the game. I realized it might be difficult to make an emotional connection if the first partner Pokémon is a tough-looking character." Venusaur's large, rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, bumpy, wart-like skin, & quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Unlike Bulbasaur, and like Ivysaur, Venusaur's "ears" do have hollows, indicating that they are in fact ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads. The flower on its back resembles the Rafflesia arnoldii. Names in other languages *'Japanese:' フシギバナ (Fushigibana in Romaji), from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Hana (花) which means flower. *'Korean: '이상해꽃 (Isanghekkot), from "isanghada" (strange) and "kkot" (flower). *'French:' "Florizarre", a combination of the words "fleur" (flower) and "bizarre" (bizarre). *'German: '"Bisaflor", a combination of "bi" (two), "saurier" (dinosaur) and "flor" (flower). Gallery 003Venusaur OS anime.png 003Venusaur OS anime 2.png 003Venusaur AG anime.png 003Venusaur_AG_anime_2.png 003Venusaur-Mega XY anime.png 003Venusaur-Mega XY anime 2.png 003Venusaur Dream.png 003Venusaur Dream 2.png 003Venusaur_Mega_Dream.png 003Venusaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png 003Venusaur_Pokémon_PokéPark.png Mega Venusaur trophy SSBWU.png 003Venusaur LGPE.png 003Venusaur Mega LGPE.png 003Venusaur Pokémon HOME.png 003Venusaur Female Pokémon HOME.png 003Venusaur Mega Pokémon HOME.png Venusaur-GO.png Venusaur_GO_Shiny.png Venusaur_GO_Shiny_Female.png Pokémon GO anniversery.jpeg de:Bisaflor es:Venusaur ca:Venusaur pl:Venusaur ru:Венузавр fr:Florizarre no:Venusaur Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon